bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Holiday!
|image = |kanji = 日番谷冬獅郎の休日！ |romaji = Hitsugaya Toshirō no kyūjitsu! |episodenumber = 316 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = Yachiru's Friend! The Shinigami of Justice Appears! |nextepisode = Unusual Incident in Seireitei?! Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc! |japair = April 5, 2011 |engair = September 29, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Holiday is the three-hundred-sixteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya visits the Human World and visits Haru, an old lady he knew from his first assignment in the Human World. Summary Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrives in Tōshirō's office, but finds that he is not there. A fellow Shinigami points out that the captain is just starting leave. Rangiku realizes that she will have to take care of the Division's paperwork. In the Human World, Tōshirō is playing a game of soccer with Karin Kurosaki's team, stepping in to replace the injured Ryohei Toba. After the match, Karin thanks him and asks how long he will be around for. He refuses to answer and is approached by Haru, an old lady that he came to know when he was stationed in the Human World. At Haru's residence, Tōshirō explains to Karin that Haru can see spirits, prompting her to note that there are a lot of spirits around the house. As they are talking, Yosuke, a Plus, appears. Haru notes that he has been staying there for a while and asks him to say hello to Tōshirō and Karin. Haru notes that he is the most visible spirit she has seen since Tōshirō and says that she is enjoying her life right now. Karin asks if she has any family. Haru replies that she has lived alone for many years and has Yosuke and the other spirits to keep her company. When Karin asks what is keeping Yosuke from resting in peace, Haru says that he wants to see snow and reveals that he died while on his way to go skiing with his family and never got to see snow for the first time. That evening as they leave Haru's home, Karin asks Tōshirō if it is alright to leave Yosuke as he is, asking if he will turn into a monster. He tells Karin about his first posting to the Human World, not long after he became a Shinigami. He simply followed his orders and defeated many Hollows. After defeating a Hollow, Haru approached him. He noted that she had Reiatsu and knew about Shinigami. She looked after him while he was stationed there. He tells Karin that spirits are the only things that keep her from being lonely. He reveals that he is watching over Yosuke, as he did not perform Konsō on him and does not want it to become a problem for anyone. Karin invites Tōshirō to stay at her house while he is in the Human World, much to the delight of Yuzu Kurosaki. Karin and Tōshirō are both annoyed with Yuzu's and Ichigo Kurosaki's reactions. Ichigo warns him not to place Karin in any danger. The next day, Karin and Tōshirō go to Haru's home again. Tōshirō gives Yosuke a small ice figure he made with his Zanpakutō. After explaining his Zanpakutō to Karin, Tōshirō tells Haru about what will happen when it snows. Later, Tōshirō notes that it is unusual that Yosuke has not become a Hollow yet. Karin then finds Haru collapsed on the floor. Tōshirō notices that her Reiatsu is weakening and realizes that she had been using her power to stop Yosuke from becoming a Hollow. Yosuke finally transforms into a Hollow, as Haru is too weak to prevent it, and Tōshirō tells Karin to look after Haru while he goes in search of Yosuke. However, Yosuke grabs Haru and attacks Karin. Tōshirō saves Karin and tries to attack the Hollow. Karin then asks Tōshirō if there is anything he can do to save Yosuke, but Tōshirō replies that there is not. She tells Yosuke to hold on a little while longer so that he can see snow. Haru uses her power to stop Yosuke and apologizes to him as Tōshirō defeats him. Yosuke returns to his Plus form long enough to see it begin to snow. Haru apologizes to Tōshirō for causing him trouble, but he denies it was her fault. Karin asks if it is okay for her to visit with her friends in future, and wonders if Yosuke stopped because of Haru or if he was battling inside himself. Tōshirō notes that he has some leave days remaining and decides to visit his own grandmother. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Yuzu calls Ichigo for dinner and he is surprised to see Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado sitting with Karin at the table. Yuzu reveals that she invited them to celebrate the start of a new story arc. When Ichigo notes that he had not heard anything about this, Karin says that he probably was not paying attention. He complains that he has nowhere to sit. Yuzu then states that a new story arc will begin in the next episode. Characters in Order of Appearance # Rangiku Matsumoto # Karin Kurosaki # Heita Toujoin # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Kazuya Usaka # Kei Uehara # Haru # Yosuke # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * (flashback) Shinigami techniques used: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes